Tynnan
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,10 tot 1,50 meter | gewicht = | leeftijd = | voeding = Omnivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Tynna | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic CIS }} 250px|thumb|H’drachi met Tynnans Tynnans waren een intelligent zoogdierachtig species afkomstig van Tynna in de Expansion Region. Fysiologie Tynnans evolueerden uit zoogdieren die vaak in het water leefden. Ze waren niet echt groot en hadden een korte, maar dikke vacht. Een dikke laag vet bevond zich onder hun huid zodat ze een ietwat vreemd uiterlijk hadden dat hun intelligentie ietwat deed verbergen. Ze hadden een lange platte staart die als roer diende tijdens het zwemmen. In hun mond hadden ze twee grote uitstekende tanden die werden gebruikt door hun voorouders om forten van hout te maken. Aangezien de Tynnans dit niet meer deden, werden hun voorste tanden korter en korte bij elke nieuwe generatie. Tynnans zagen vrij slecht, maar hadden een uitstekend uithoudingsvermogen en waren vrij sterk. Als mariene zoogdieren konden ze hun adem gedurende een lange periode inhouden. Tynnans ondervonden geen last van de koude totdat de temperatuur daalde tot –50°C. Tynnans waren omnivoren en een van de belangrijkste voedingsbronnen was de Suuri, een krabachtig dier. Cultuur & Leven Tynna was een planeet rijk aan grondstoffen en een mooie natuur. De Tynnans werden een welgesteld species door het gebruiken van hun planeet dankzij de hulp van de Galactic Republic. Toch wilden ze Tynna beschermen tegen een te grote inmenging van buitenaf. De winsten van fabrieken en recyclagefabrieken werd opnieuw geïnvesteerd zodat de Tynnans eigenlijk tot de rijkste species behoorden. Tynnans spendeerden evenveel tijd in water dan op het land. Niet alle Tynnans waren daarom welstellend, maar de maatschappij was een echte zorgstaat waarin huisvesting, voedsel, onderwijs en ontspanning gratis konden aangeboden worden. De samenleving was zeer evenwichtig. Individuen mochten hun eigen objectieven nastreven zonder dat daarbij de rechten van anderen werden geschaad. Tynnans namen verantwoordelijk op voor hun daden en leefden daardoor in een maatschappij met weinig criminaliteit. Alle Tynnans waren gelijk voor de wet en ze waren zeer pragmatisch waardoor ze geen religie of mythologie kenden. De bestuurders van Tynna werden gedurende millennia op een wel zeer opmerkelijke manier uitgekozen, namelijk door middel van een loterij. De gekozen Tynnans zetelden dan gedurende een jaar en mochten daarna gedurende zes jaar niet meer zetelen. Omdat alle Tynnans konden verkozen worden, vonden ze het hun plicht om geïnformeerd te blijven over politiek wat ervoor zorgde dat iedereen erg geëngageerd was. Tynna werd bestuurd van uit het Tynna Central Government Building en later van uit het Tanallay Surge Complex. Vele Tynnans verkozen om zelf hun eigen centen te verdienen en velen onder hen specialiseerden zich in kunst en wetenschap. Andere Tynnans leefden van ontspanning en ontdekkingen. Ook toerisme was één van hun grootste drijfveren en Tynnan toeristen kon men overal aantreffen. Vaak werd foutief aangenomen dat de Tynnans hun liefde voor ontspanning betekende dat ze zwak waren of lui. Dit was helemaal niet waar en Tynnans waren zeer gedreven planners. Tynnans werden ook vaak niet ernstig genomen, omdat andere species hen soms aanzagen als gewone dieren. Geschiedenis 250px|thumb|Imperials doen zaken met enkele Tynnans Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Tynna zwaar getroffen door een aanval van Stone Mites. Het Tynna Central Government Building verdween in twee uur tijd en Zobyteeg, de General Council Assistant, was de eerste die iedereen in paraatheid bracht. Razelfiin, de leider van de Tynnans knoopte de gesprekken aan met Dooku omdat de Jedi hen in de steek hadden gelaten. Later vervoegden de Tynnans terug de Galactic Republic en vertegenwoordigde Senator Steamdrinker zijn volk in de Senate. Tijdens het Empire probeerden de Tynnans het nieuwe regime te omarmen, maar het Empire had weinig respect voor het loterij systeem van Tynna. Het Empire wist dat er meer grondstoffen en rijkdom kon behaald worden als de Tynnans harden zouden werken en de Governor probeerde deze doelstellingen uit te werken. Indien dit plan faalde, werd een invasie met geweld niet uitgesloten. Toen dit effectief gebeurde, moest het Empire vaststellen dat de Tynnans eerder op de bal hadden gespeeld en Tynna hadden beschermd met een volledig onverwoestbaar Deflector Shield. Het Empire besloot om Tynna daarna met rust te laten. Tynna werd bovendien beschouwd als een potentiële basis voor de Rebel Alliance, maar uiteindelijk werd Yavin 4 gekozen. Een beruchte Tynnan was de Territorial Manager in de Corporate Sector Authority Odumin. Odumin liet zich nooit in het publiek opmerken zodat hij incognito als Spray in actie kon treden. Niemand vermoedde immers dat Odumin een Tynnan was. Odumin vond dat zijn volk de vooroordelen van de andere species moesten uitbuiten in hun eigen voordeel. Dawson, een Tynnan dief en explosie-expert, vluchtte van Tynna toen hij door de loterij gekozen werd om in de politiek te stappen. Hij werd een professionele dief inde bende van Cecil Noone. Andere bekende Tynnans waren de industrialisten Cham Teleus en Nog Teleus die zich uiteindelijk buiten Tynna vestigden. Bron *Han Solo's Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Alien Encounters *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Tynna to Secede Following Building Disappearance in Holonet *Heroes & Rogues category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Tynnans